


Torchwood: Slayer for Earth

by stuckinwonderland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Action, Drama, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinwonderland/pseuds/stuckinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover fic, that I wrote in response to a photo I saw on tthfanfic.org</p><p>Specifics of the fic: Alice and her son aren't the only relatives of Capt. Jack Harkness: So is Buffy Summers. Buffy Summers, longest successful slayer, is going to help the torchwood crew with their alien problem and meet her grandfather. </p><p>This is also an AU fic. There are some direct quotes from the Children of Earth arc, but some situations are a little different.</p><p>Read and review. This is my first crossover. I don't own anything that deals with Torchwood or BTVS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood: Slayer for Earth

“It’s happening all over the world Giles,” I said. “I know I’m watching BBC1, but is this, our fight,” Giles replied, “Are we just going to take over and force our way in? Because I don’t know any sort of demon that could possibly tamper with children on this scale.” I sighed, because I knew that Giles was really hesitant to send me into danger. But I knew. I knew that this situation would need the finesse of the oldest surviving Slayer. “Giles, make sure all the noobies are in and locked down. This will probably get much messier before it gets better. Tell Faith she’s acting commander. Make sure Willow and the coven are working to keep the institute and all of our girls abroad locked down. I don’t want them getting caught in this,” I said. “What are you going to do? You have no idea what is happening,” he replied. I could hear the tone of his voice over the phone and I knew that he was preparing to clean his glasses. “I may not know exactly what is going on but I do know who to get in contact with to find out,” I replied just before I hung up and threw my phone into the Thames.

Of course I knew who I needed to speak with. As I hurried back to my apartment I mentally made a list of the things I might need for this mission. ‘Legal docs, passport, mom’s journal, photos, scythe, emergency pack, crossbow, daggers, clothes, money, wig, contacts,’ I thought. I was also glad that Dawn was in Africa with Xander, rather than with me. Though I loved her very much and would rather have her in my sights in order to protect her, I knew that Xander would protect her with his life if everything went to shit. I also knew that if she were in fact with me here she would find a way to follow me to meet the hero from mom’s stories.  
We’d both been brought up on our family’s dirty little secret since we were small enough to listen to stories. The secret was that Grandpa, Captain Jack Harkness, didn’t age and that he was a hero. I remembered the last time that mom told me the story…..:

_‘Buffy, do you remember the story about your grandfather,’ mom asked as she waited to be rolled into surgery. I sat in a chair next to her bed. I was scared about this surgery. I hoped that everything would be all right, but I couldn’t help that nagging feeling. ‘Buffy,’ mom said again. I looked at her and she asked again, ‘Do you remember the story about your grandfather?’ I shook my head no. I really did remember, but I knew that her telling the story would keep her calm which was a good thing before surgery. ‘Well my mother, your grandmother met him in L.A. It was the 50s. He was a strapping young man. So handsome and so charming. My mother was an older woman by this time but he was in his prime. They had a wild love affair. They married a year before I was born in 1963. He wasn’t able to spend much time with mom and I because he was called back to Europe in 1965. We never really knew what he did but he would write letters to mom and would always tell her about his work he was doing to protect people. He was an agent for MI5, being he was born in London. He would often send me presents on my birthdays and at Christmas time. He was always away, but at my college graduation I saw him again. I knew it was him because he looked just like the man from my parents’ wedding photo. He hadn’t changed. He didn’t speak with me but I knew it was him. You are his granddaughter Buffy, you and Dawn. If anything should happen to me because of this surgery, find him. He needs to know.’ I nodded and then the doctor came and rolled my mother away from me._

I grabbed my things and also grabbed the prepaid cell phone that I knew had the last number that my mom had for my grandpa programmed into it. Then I went in search of him, Captain Jack Harkness, the man who knew what was going on. 

I had just arrived in Cardiff when I noticed that the children stopping and screaming. I felt creeped out when some children had stopped screaming and began to say “We are Coming.” I was starting to feel completely useless as I watched these children. I knew that people were panicking. I didn’t see anyone else until after 8pm. I was just outside the Milennium Center when I saw a woman running as fast as she could and then I watched as the water tower blew up. I went to help the dark haired woman get up but she pushed me away as she headed towards the still on fire rubble of the blast crater. I then watched as two EMTs came up to her and began to strong arm her into an ambulance. I knew something was off. I ran to catch up with them and I watched as she bit one of them and punched him in the nuts. I then jumped in and decked the other guy and said, “RUN!” I watched as she took both men’s guns and then began to run away only to be almost shot to death. She shot back and then got into the driver’s seat and drove away while I was still in the back with the still unconscious black man. “Who are you,” she demanded of me. “Someone who wanted to help,” I replied and then I noticed the man waking up, “He’s awake.” The woman stopped suddenly and she got out of the driver’s seat and then climbed into the back and asked, “Who do you work for?” Then she pointed the gun at the man’s head and repeated slowly, “Who.Do.You.Work.For.” I kept a watch on both the angry woman and the black man as he replied, “NHS.” She shot off a round and then screamed at him, “WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?! You tried to kill me and my friends. My friends might be dead so don’t think I won’t use this.” She kept the gun in his face. “The government. I’m working for the government. I’m just following orders that’s all,” the man said. “We’re on the same side,” the woman said. I grabbed the man’s wrist as he tried to stab the woman with a hypodermic needle, and I broke his wrist. He struggled some more and I watched as the woman shot him in the foot and then demand, “Why would the government want to destroy Torchwood?! WHY?!” “I just do as I’m told. I just following orders. That’s all,” the man whimpered. We both heard the radio and the sirens and we backed out slowly and then ran. 

As we ran I could tell she was still reeling from the explosion. But she asked me, “Why are you following me? Who do you work for?” “I’m with the IPC. I was sent to see if I could give assistance to my family that lives here in the city,” I replied. I didn’t exactly trust this woman but I knew if the government was after her she needed my help. “IPC, why do I know that name,” she asked aloud. I just followed her as we kept running. We finally made it to a building and she went inside and I followed her in. I heard her rustling around and I heard, “Get up! Now! We got to go.” Then I heard, “Bloody hell, Gwen!” She replied, “Get up get dressed! We’ve got to get out of here!” I could tell the male was trying to hurry. “What’s going on man,” the male asked. As I kept a look out I heard Gwen reply, “Listen, someone is trying to kill me. And if they are after me, they are going to come after you. Now get up and get dressed!” “What,” the male exclaimed. “Faster Rhys. Faster. Faster,” Gwen exclaimed. I was still looking out their front window when Gwen came running out and was looking for something. “Rhys, car keys,” she asks. I begin to help looking around the window area. “Try top of the fridge, I think,” Rhys replied. I could faintly hear the sirens coming closer. “I’ve tried on the top of the bloody fridge, man! Come on! If you put the keys in the same place all the time we wouldn't have to go through this time and time again,” Gwen replied still looking for the keys. I turn around when I hear the male, Rhys, lumber out. He was carrying a book and a cell phone. “What are you doing,” Gwen asked him as she took the book and phone from him. “Packing,” Rhys replied. “You're not going to have time to read,” Gwen said as she tossed the book, “And they can trace us with that!” Then she tossed the phone onto the floor. “Well, I don’t know, I've not gone into hiding before have I. And who the hell is that,” he asked her while pointing at me. “Never mind her right now. We have to go,” Gwen said. That’s when the phone rang. I watched as Rhys picked it up and said, “Hello.” Gwen looked like she was going to hit Rhys. “Its Ianto, right,” Rhys said. “Christ’s sakes man. Ianto are you okay,” she asked as she spoke into the phone. I couldn’t hear the person on the phone’s reply, but I knew he was another one that was more than likely in that same explosion. “No, No I haven’t. Sorry hang on,” She said as she tried to untangle the phone cord to help get to where I was standing by the window, “do you think he survived?” I wasn’t paying attention to the reply as I continued to keep watch out the window. “Yeah I had a run-in with one of them. Said he was working for the government,” she said, “How did they get close enough to plant it inside him, Ianto?” I was curious as to whom exactly they were referring to but I knew that would only shine suspicion on me if I asked at this point. I could hear the sirens coming closer. “Let's go,” Rhys said as he found the keys. I knew this was where we needed to be quick. “Take the bag. Get the car ready,” she said, “Er, where shall we meet, Ianto?” I lingered in the doorway waiting for her. I motioned to her to hurry it up. She gave me the ‘shoo’ gesture. “Erm, right... Er...,” she started, “Remember the last time we had ice cream together?” I watched her as she looked out the window. “Yeah, you do. After the Grand Slam,” she said. I wanted to grab her and yank her out of the apartment because the sirens were practically on top of us. She stood up straighter suddenly and said, “I've got to go.” Then she dropped the phone and we ran out. I saw Rhys in the car and he said, “Gwen!” I got in the back seat and she went into the middle of the road and shot out the tires in the oncoming police land rover. Then she got in and said, “Go!” And we drove away.  
“Who are you,” Rhys asked me. “I’m with the IPC. My name isn’t important. I helped your wife get away from the people trying to kill her. I’m not here to harm you,” I said. We were still driving. To where, I really didn’t know. “Why won’t you tell us your name,” Gwen asked me. “Because I won’t be here for long. I was looking for my family member, but he’s nowhere to be found. So as soon as we park somewhere I’m headed back to London,” I replied. Gwen turned around, looked at me and asked, “London?” “Yes that’s where everyone will be. The highest politicians will know what is going on and I am pretty sure that is where everything will be happening. This world is going to go to shit and quite quickly I’m afraid. It is my job to try and stop it,” I said. “But you are just one girl,” Rhys commented. “Maybe but that’s how it’s always been,” I said. “Please give us your name,” Gwen implored. I looked at her and I knew that my name would somehow give her some hope for the future. I didn’t know how. But I knew that she was going to need me. “Elizabeth Anne Summers and my friends call me Buffy,” I said just as we came to a stop. “Right. I think...we made it,” Rhys said. Gwen nodded at me and then said, “Let's go.” I got out when Rhys, who was still fumbling with his seat belt asked, “Where?” Once we were out of the car we started to walk away from it. “Can't we just take a minute? Just to...,” Rhys said. “Number plate recognition. They can trace us. We need to ditch it,” Gwen replied. I took out a piece of paper from my bag and wrote down my cell number. Then I grabbed some cash and I handed it to Gwen. “If you should need me, my number’s on the paper. Whoever is trying to kill you probably froze your assets, so that they can track you if you try to access them. Get as far away as possible. Don’t use normal means to do that. Just.Get.Out.Of.Here,” I said to the both of them as I began to hurry away. “Wait, please,” Gwen said. I stopped and turned around to see Gwen coming up beside me. “What are you going to do,” she asked me. “I told you. I’m going to London. I’m going to be undercover and getting in where I probably shouldn’t be,” I replied, “Good luck to you both. I hope you find your friends.” I said as I began to run away from the two of them. 

I knew that this would be a hell of a night for me. I hurriedly found the storage place and the locker that I secretly kept there. I found the Land Rover all ready to go. I put my bags in back, changed my clothes and I put my contacts and wig on. I found all of my other information that I needed and put it into the back seat. Then I drove out. I knew that if any cameras spotted me and they tried to use facial identification on me I would come up as Tara Joyce Craig. I smiled as I pulled out into traffic on my way back to London.

I drove all night and arrived in London just as the news reports were coming in about the children saying ‘We are coming tomorrow.’ I knew this was going to be quite messy. I went to my apartment and I grabbed some more things and then I went to scope out what was happening. I followed a motorcade to Thames House. I noticed as the Prime Minister and several other people walked in quickly. It was then that I knew that something was going on. I sat in my Land Rover and waited. My phone rang. I looked at the number and I saw a random number. I picked it up and answered but didn’t say a word but I heard, “Hello? Is anyone there?” “Who is this,” I said. “Can we meet,” the male voice asked. “I don’t know who you are and I don’t know how you got this number but I will find you and I will kill you,” I replied. I wasn’t sure how someone got this number from Gwen but I knew it couldn’t be good. “Please I mean no harm. Meet me at the British Museum at 8am. I’ll call again,” the voice said to me. I hung up and I knew something fishy was going on. I watched as the Prime Minister came out of the building and back into his motorcade. I then drove back to my apartment. 

I didn’t sleep at all during the night. I kept thinking about what might have happened to Gwen and Rhys. I was also planning my way into Thames House. I knew that it was going to be tricky, but I also knew that I could do it. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just about seven thirty. So I grabbed my things and I left for the museum, despite my gut feeling about not going. 

I sat in my Land Rover as I waited for the call. I didn’t bother getting out, because I knew this could be bad. I was looking at the steps up to the museum and just studying the crowd. Then I saw, Him. I saw my grandpa. I was so stunned. He was standing there in a long dark blue military coat, with stylishly cut brown hair. Then my phone rang. I picked it up, suddenly nervous. I answered it and heard, “Are you here?” “Yes,” I replied. “Where are you,” he asked. I watched as he kept turning around in circles. “Stop twirling,” I ordered. I watched as he stopped. Then I said, “Black Land Rover.” I hung up as he turned to look at my car. I watched as he walked towards my car. He seemed to hurry. I watched as he got closer and then got in. Once he closed the door I began to drive away. I knew that we were quite visible and we needed to move. “Who,” he began. “Not yet,” I replied. I drove to my storage locker and I drove my car inside and then I shut it off and closed the locker. Once that was done I turned to look at my grandpa. He seemed to be confused. “How did you get my number,” I asked. “Gwen had it and was going to call you for help, but I noticed the paper it was on,” he said as he pulled out the paper, which turned out to be my mother’s birth certificate. ‘CRAP,’ I thought. “How did you get this,” he asked me. I looked at him and then grabbed my bag from my back seat. I opened it and looked for my own birth certificate, mom’s journal, and some pictures. I then handed them to him. I sat and waited for him to go through everything. I knew that we didn’t have time but I wasn’t going to rush things. “What,” He said. I looked up and I said, “Yes.” “You’re my,” he started. “Yes and so is my younger sister,” I said. “Where’s your mother,” he asked me. I looked away even though my mother died in 2001 I still missed her terribly. “Died of a brain aneurysm in 2001,” I said. “Why didn’t you call me,” he asked. “What could you have done,” I asked him, “Don’t worry about it. I’m a grown woman. I don’t really need anyone to hold my hand anymore.” “She was my daughter. You are my granddaughter. I would have tried to help you,” he replied. I just kept quiet. “Where’s your sister,” he asked. “Africa,” I replied. “Why are you here,” he asked me. I wanted to ignore him but he said again, “Elizabeth, why are you here?” I looked up at him and I said, “I’m here to stop what’s going on.” “How? Do you even know what’s going on,” he asked me. “Look I know you are my grandpa, but I won’t be talked down to by you. I am the Active Head of the IPC. This is what I’ve been doing since I was fifteen. So back off,” I said forcefully. “WHAT,” he yelled. I rolled my eyes and I got out of my car and walked to my weapon’s locker. I began to grab knives and other weapons. I knew that I had to be quick about it. “Answer me,” he said. Then I felt his hand grip my shoulder and I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder. As he lay gasping on the floor I towered over him and I said, “You might be family but I don’t answer to you. Mom may have loved you but my track record with male family members has been shit and I won’t just bend to your will. I am not some weak woman. I am the Slayer!” Then I turned away from him and went to the back of my car and grabbed my wig and contacts. I grabbed the talisman that Willow had made for me years ago that would protect me from anything unseen. “Okay,” I heard, “So what’s your plan.” “Go in and take over when it is possible,” I said, “I have the security clearance to get inside Thames House. Then I’ll wait till the right moment to act.” “But what about the Bureaucrats,” he asked. I turned to look at him and I said, “As a member of the IPC which was originally the Watcher’s Council, I have the power to override Parliament and the Prime Minister, by order of the Queen, who was Vicky. So I’ll do as I please.” I turned back to what I was doing and I gathered my things. “Wait. Please come back with me. My team and I could use your help,” he said, “We need to make sure that the government knows it can’t negotiate with hostiles.” I thought about it and then I nodded. I got in the driver’s seat and he got in the other side and he in the passenger’s side. Then we drove away. 

Once we got to the warehouse, I made sure that the wig and contacts I’d initially put on this morning were put away for the time being. We got out of the Land Rover, and began to walk towards the small group of people. I could hear, “They want to take them, like they did before. Like the man did. He's coming back. He's coming back.” As we walked up I saw Gwen and Rhys, an old man, and a sharply dressed man. They seemed to be looking at a computer screen when Gwen turned to the old man and said, “Not now Clem, just wait.” Then I saw as the old man began to twitch and repeat, “He's coming, he's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming.” And then finally the old man looked at us as we were walking up and muttered, “He hasn't changed. He's the same. He's the same. He's the same. All those years. How can he be the same?” “What's he talking about, Jack,” Gwen asked then looked at me. I could tell she was confused about why I was there but I knew she wouldn’t answer her. Nor would she ask at this point in time. “Clement MacDonald. Just another name. It was easier, if you didn't know the names,” I heard my grandpa say. I looked around at the people there and I could see the confusion plain on everyone’s faces. Then Gwen asked, “You were there? In 1965.” I watched my grandpa’s face as he was clearly having a flashback. Then the old man, Clement MacDonald, said, “He was the man!” I could tell this back story was going to be terrible but I could also tell that Gwen didn’t believe, because she said, “No, no, this is what he does, you see, he fights them. He fights aliens, isn't that right, Jack?” I watched him stare off into space as he said, “No.” Then Gwen responded quickly, “Then what were you doing there?” “I gave them the kids. 1965, I gave them 12 children,” Jack said brokenly. “What for,” Gwen asked angrily. “As a gift,” Jack whispered. As soon as the words left his mouth all hell broke loose. I yelled, “Shut the hell up!” As soon as I said that they all got quiet. I glared at each and every one of them. “You listen to me. Jack Harkness may be many things but a callous killer of innocence isn’t one of them. More likely than not he had no choice in the matter and was forced to be the one to deliver those twelve children to this hostile baddie. And chances are quite good that this baddie probably was threatening people. So how does the government deal with a threat, Sacrifice a few for the many,” I reasoned. I waited a moment while the five others were taking in all that I said. When I saw them look at me I said, “Okay so now that we know strings are being pulled by the government we can only assume that the Prime Minister and VIPs are watching what is going on in Thames House. Now that we know they want 10% of the world’s children, I can go in and take them all out.” “What,” Jack said. I glared at him and continued with my plan, “If we want this to end generally peacefully, I will need all of your help. Even yours Clement. Can I count on you?” I looked at the old man and he seemed to be trying to sniff me. I watched as his eyes widened and then he nodded. I smiled at him as he walked over to me and proceeded to hug me and when I wrapped my arms around him he sobbed in relief. I looked at everyone else and I said, “I’m going in to Thames House. My position as the IPC head clears me to be there. Jack and Man I don’t know I’ll need you outside for when people start to file out. And trust me they will. I’m going to empty that house. Then I will do my sort of ‘negotiating’ and it will more than likely be over. From what I can see of your set up you have an inside person using something to record everything. Well Gwen, I will need you to keep doing that. When you finally see me in the room with the huge box of blue smoke, make sure that you email a copy of the video to the IPC and send Clement with a copy to Brigadier General Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Rhys I need you to go with Clement. When you get to his house tell him Buffy sent you. He will understand and I need you to make sure that he sees the video.” I handed Gwen the email address for Willow. I could tell that Clement was relaxed enough to talk to so that’s what I did. I said, “Clement. I need you to do something important for me. Will you be brave for me?” He looked up at me and the look on his face reminded me of many of the younger slayers. He nodded and I said, “All right. I need you to go with Rhys when Gwen tells you to. You are going to be protected and no one will get you! I promise you that all of the torment that you have suffered will be over today.” I kissed his forehead and hugged him. “Be brave for me,” I whispered in his ear. He just nodded and I slipped into his coat pocket a talisman that would protect him from outside psychic attacks. I smiled and looked around. The other four looked to be troubled. I didn’t care. They were going to do things my way. I said, “If you have family that has children you should tell them to run, while they still can.” I saw that the well dressed man looked around nervously. Then I handed Clement off to Gwen and then I began to walk away. 

“Wait, Please,” my grandpa said. I turned around and I knew he was going to try to convince me to not go to Thames House. “Don’t,” I said. “What,” he asked me like he was trying to act innocent. “I know what you are trying to do. You think you can change my mind and make me stay outside and let you go in there in my place. Well I’ve got news for you Grandpa Dearest. If I allow you to go in my place then your boy toy will just follow you in like a lost puppy. Now I can’t have two deaths on my conscious. Now I’m going to let you in on a little secret of mine. I’m harder to kill and harder to keep dead. I guess you could say I take after you. So don’t think you can strong arm me just because you are older than me,” I said as I walked towards the door of the building. Then I turned and said, “Oh and before I forget. Here.” I tossed him the keys to the Land Rover. Then I exited the building. I could hear him yelling for me as I began to run away.

I arrived at Thames House just as a motorcade was departing. I could see the guards and I had my weapons stashed on my person. I could see the security guards. I knew that my IPC credentials were in my back pocket. I waited ten minutes. I knew that the motorcade was headed to 10 Downing St. So I had to give them time to get there and begin their awful plotting.

After about ten minutes I walked up to the entrance of Thames House. I walked through the front door and straight to a stairwell. Near the stairwell was a fire alarm. I pulled it and began to make my way up the stairs following the feeling I got. I smiled grimly. 

Once I heard the last few people leaving floor 13 I entered and kept moving towards the only room that was open. This room contained the box of blue wiggy smoke. I could see that the cameras were still on and I knew this was my chance. I took a deep breath and then said, “I am addressing the being known as the 4-5-6 and Mr. Green the Prime Minister of Great Britain.” I turned to look at the camera and glared at it. “I am Buffy Summers, Active Head of the International Protectors Council formerly known as the Watcher’s Council,” I said as I took out my credentials. Then I continued, “Mr. Green, in accordance with Article 14 Section 12, also known as the Victoria Orders, says, and I quote ‘Should the actions of the crown, prime minister, and or parliament; prove to cause undo harm to the empire, she who aides in the protection from ungodly forces shall have the power to remove said problems to reverse the actions previously taken. The Slayer shall only have this power.’ Thus Mr. Green, consider this your notice of being fired,” I stated. Then I turned back to the random blue smoky tank. I took out the scythe from under my jacket. I stared at the tank and then said, “Well it is time for your turn.” “Who are you,” the being stated. “I am the one who makes those that prey on the innocent quake in fear. I am the one who will be your judge, jury, and executioner. You’ve had your say. Now as a representative of the Human Race, it’s my turn. Our answer to your request for children is, NO,” I said with power. I watched as the baddie inside of the tank began to throw a tantrum and began to beat itself against the plexiglass and spit goop. “Oh now look who is upset and not getting their way,” I said smugly. I began to walk towards the tank thinking, ‘Well if the gas in there is to help it stay alive what would happen if I were to break it open?’ I grinned quite proud of myself. “Well Mr. Oogie Boogie Snot Monster. Are you done being a big baby? Because it’s time for you to go” I said as I walked closer. “The human infant mortality rate is 29,158 deaths per day. Every three seconds, child dies. The human response is to accept, and adapt,” the being stated. “I’m adapting right now Snot Box, and I’m making this a war,” I replied. “Then the fight begins,” the being responded. I grinned with pride. Holding the scythe in my hand I swung back and said, “Last chance Snotty McSnoterson. Leave this planet and NEVER come back.” “Action has been taken,” the being replied. “What did you do,” I growled with my arm still cocked, ready to break the glass. “You wanted a demonstration of war. A virus has been released. It will kill everyone in the building,” the being replied. I laughed as alarms began to blare. “You think I’m not smarter than you. It’s only you and me in this building,” I replied and then using all of my slayer strength I brought my arm down against the glass. I saw the edge of the scythe begin to fracture the plexiglass. I hit it again. And the spider webbed cracks began to form. I could feel the effects of the toxin in the air, but I knew with a few more hits the tank would fracture and this snot monster would die an agonizing death. I drew back and hit the glass again. I could see the alien begin to panic. I grinned and hit the glass one last time. I watched as the plexiglass shattered into a million pieces and the fog from the tank began to disperse. I went over to the machine that had been piping in the noxious fumes and I destroyed it. I watched in satisfaction as the monster began screaming in agony. I also saw the boy’s eyes close. I could feel the adrenaline begin to run out of me and I could feel the effects of the virus ravage my body. I smiled and felt my legs give out from under me. I knew everything would be all right. I knew I’d done my job. My last words to the dying beastie were, “And now you feel the fear that every other big bad has felt when tangling with, The Slayer.” I sat on my knees listening to the diminishing screams of the booger monster. I could no longer feel my limbs, and I knew without a doubt this would be my finest death. As I took in my final breath I heard no more coming from the monster. I closed my eyes and fell into oblivion. 

When I awoke I was in a body bag in the morgue. I sighed and wondered just how long I’d been there. I was freezing, but I ripped the bag open and beat a hole in the door of the drawer they put me in. I crawled out. I felt a draft and looked down and saw a paper thin hospital gown. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the phone and I picked it up and dialed the one number that I knew by heart, “Rupert Giles,” I heard. I felt exceedingly happy. “Giles, it’s me,” I said. I could hear the gasp. “Buffy,” he asked me. “Yeah. I’m here. Although I don’t exactly know where here is, other than it is a morgue,” I replied. “What are you doing in a morgue? Dear lord don’t tell me you’ve died again,” he stated. “Okay then I won’t, watcher mine,” I said amused. “Stay on the line you insufferable girl,” he said. I could hear him talking to someone and then they replied something back to him. “We have your location. Be warned Willow is coming for you. I’ve tried to persuade her from bringing her shovel,” he said. I laughed and then said, “I’m sure this reunion will be awesome. Later Giles.” I hung up the phone. 

That’s when I heard a clearing of the throat. I tensed up and looked around and saw him. “What are you doing here,” I asked him. “I was waiting to see if you were telling me the truth about dying. And I was worried about you,” he replied walking closer to me. “Why did you do that? How did you know that the 4-5-6 was going to use a virus,” he asked me. “Captain Jack Harkness, the man who can’t stay dead. Logically speaking a virus was the only thing that the snot monster could use to fight back. That tank was the only thing between it and death. That’s why I evacuated the building. That’s why I killed the tank; besides the child that alien had in its clutches was finally at peace in the end. Now tell me gramps, how is everyone,” I asked. He looked at me like he wanted to take me over his knee and spank me till I repented for what I had done, but I didn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing my reaction. He said, “They are all fine. Gwen wants to punch you in the eye for even doing that to her. Rhys was sort of confused at what you did. Clement seemed to know you were all right. Ianto seems to be jealous of you.” I grinned and said, “Well you tell boy toy that I’m your family and it would be ten kinds of icky if the things he was thinking really happened.” “I don’t know if I should be offended or proud,” he laughed. 

Just as he was going to say something again, Willow appeared in a flash of light and low and behold she did have a shovel. I smiled and she gave me her patented Willow-face. “I’m sorry Wills. I didn’t mean to die,” I said trying to convey repentance. “You are in huge Dawn shaped trouble missy,” Willow said. I had a bad feeling about this. I knew that Dawn had somehow found out that I’d died again and that I would be getting an earful when we got back to the institute. I sighed and said, “How long do I have till I’m reunited with my torturer that is my sister?” “What,” my grandpa asked in that moment. I glared at him. “Who are you? Why are you here? How do you know Buffy? Are you evil,” Willow babbled at my grandpa. I looked at her and said, “Willow, this is Captain Jack Harkness.” “THE Captain Jack Harkness,” she asked me. I nodded and she squealed. I knew she was going to begin another Willow babble fest but I stopped her by saying, “Its kinda cold in here. Could we go home now?” Willow looked at me and then nodded. “You’re leaving,” he asked me. I nodded and then said, “You still have the email address that I gave Gwen. Plus once I talk to Dawn she’ll definitely want to meet you. So we’ll probably find you once the aftermath of everything dies down. Plus right now I’m acting Prime Minister. Oh man, that means I have to be a proper lady. Oh Giles will love this.” I shook my head and thought about all of the paper work. Then I felt a hug and my arms automatically went around my grandpa’s frame. “Don’t lose touch with me, Mister,” I whispered in his ear. He nodded. When we separated I said, “Tell Clement that I will come for him in a few days.” I saw Jack nod. I smiled and took Willow’s hand. 

It wasn’t until six months later that I was finally able to get around to seeing everyone again. I had been working for months as the Prime Minister. The Queen endorsed me being the Prime Minister. I had brought Clement back with me and the youngest of the slayers were helping him to heal from all of his childhood terror. Dawn had gotten over being angry with me after two months. I had emailed back and forth with Gwen and grandpa. But today was the day that they wanted to actually see me. So I told them I would meet them in the newly restored Millennium Center in Cardiff Bay. I stood looking out onto the bay itself, when I felt a hand on my back. I could feel him. “Hello Grandpa,” I said. Then I turned around and saw them all; My grandpa, his boy toy, Gwen and Rhys. When I looked at Gwen I noticed her size. “Oh my god! You look beautiful,” I said. She laughed and said, “I look enormous.” “She’s gorgeous,” Rhys responded. I looked at all of them and I felt like I finally belonged with this group.


End file.
